Fighting For My Love
by Kitty Cat187
Summary: Sarah is a CIA Agent and has to save the Goblin King when he goes missing. JS. Sorry I Kind of suck at summaries. Please R&R! But no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Fighting For My Love

She was running out of breath. Her legs carried her as far as they could. She had to stop, so she stopped by a willow tree and looked around to see if what she was running from was behind her. "Thank God" Sarah said breathlessly. What had been chasing her was not there anymore. 'Where am I?' she thought. Sarah looked around but all she could see for miles and miles were trees; dense forest all the way around her. Sarah turned around and there, right in front of her was what she was running away from…."Jareth!" Sarah gasped.

Sarah woke up with cold swet on her face. She looked to her clock. It blinked from 4:25am to 4:26am. "Shit" Sarah whispered to herself. "Now there's no way of going back to sleep with that dream…err…nightmare." She climbed out of bed and went over to her closet and pulled out loose black swet pants and a tee shirt pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went for a jog.

As soon as she stepped outside, she locked the door of her town house, went down the steps, and started her jog.

About a hour and 45 minutes later a beeping sound occurred. She reached in to her pocket and grabbed her pager. It read 911."Damn" she muttered. "Why now?" Sarah turned the opposite direction and started into a sprint so she could get home faster and ran the rest of the way home.

When Sarah arrived home she found her door unlocked. 'Someone is inside' she thought. She quietly went into her house and shut the door behind her carefully. She walked into the living room and inspected it. 'No one in here.' Then she went over to a desk in the living room and pulled out her hidden gun.

Sarah searched the whole house but found no one. She let out a sigh and went into her room. "My mind must be playing tricks on me" she said out loud and went to place her gun on her vanity.

"Are you looking for someone Agent Williams?" Someone asked behind her. Sarah froze, but then she let out a sigh of relief that it was her CIA partner Ben.

"Ben I'm glad it was just you" Sarah said as she turned to face her partner. "I thought I had a burglar or something!"

Ben started to laugh. "Don't worry so much…it was only me" he assured her. "I was the one who sent you the message on your pager. And to tell you that the agency wants to speak to us ASAP. They have a very important mission for you."

Sarah gave him a weird look. "Don't you mean us?" She asked.

"No" Ben said out flat. "Just you."

Sarah let out a long sigh. "Alright just let me take a quick shower and then we will be on our way."

* * *

Once they reached the agency, Sarah was instantly confused. "I still don't get why Ben can't come." 

"Because it won't let him" Agent Bones told Sarah. "Here." Bones handed Sarah a folder concerning the assignment and what she was supposed to do.

When she opened the folder her heart sank. "No, no, no, absolutely not!" Sarah screamed.

"You are the only one for the job" Bones said. "And it only trusts you for now."

Sarah looked up at him from the folder. "And when you mean it, you mean…" she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"The Underground and Labyrinth" Bones finished for her. "Listen, I know you don't want to do it but it is absolutely nessary," Bones yelled.

"Then tell me why it is absolutely nessary?" Sarah yelled back. "this High and Mighty King stole my brother, made run his stupid labyrinth, and gives me really weird dreams at night!…Now I don't see how this relates to out world at all!"

Bones sighed. "Because, the thing trying to take over the Underground won't stop there. The thing will bring a army, a HUGE magical army and try to rule over our world too, also any other worlds out there. So, you see, this thing has to be stopped…and soon."

Sarah let out a sigh. "Alright…fine, tell me what I have to do?"

"We have multiple weapons that you can use" Bones started. "We also have made a portal from our world to the Underground. How our scientists did it? I have no clue-"

"Yeah" Sarah interrupted. "What do I need to do to get the Goblin King?"

"He is somewhere in the Silver Wood Forest- off of the Elfin Kingdom- when you enter the woods you will be looking for a small hut. So, go in it. It might seem that place might not hold him but that's part of the illusion. When you get in go down the stairs until you get to the dungeons. He will be in Something that is holding him and draining his magic so he won't escape. What your going to do is free him and get him back to his castle ASAP.

Sarah was still a bit confused. How any thing could capture the powerful Goblin King was beyond her. "So when do I leave?" she asked.

"As soon as you are loaded and ready for action." Bones answered.

* * *

AN: This is my first fan fiction so I hope its not too cheezy. "Please leave a little contraburion in a little box" 


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting For My Love

Hours later, Sarah was loaded with all of her favorite gadgets and gismos. " Ok all loaded and ready to go save the royal pain-in-the-ass!"

Bones laughed a bit. "Was he really all that bad Sarah?"

"Sarah rolled her eyes. "Um…Yeah! I mean he stole my little brother! Whatever, look I just want to get this over with. I'll contact you if I need you." And with that said, Sarah jumped through the portal.

When Sarah opened her eyes she could see why the elves called it the "Silver Wood." The whole place looked like different shades of sparkling silver.

Without hesitation she pulled out her silvery/white cloak.

Flashback… 

"Now there might be elfin scouts in the silver woods" Bones explained. "So right when you get there put this on." Bones gives Sarah the silver/white cloak. "All the elves wear these when on journeys. As long as you wear this, the elfin scouts will think of you as a traveling elf."

End of Flashback… 

When Sarah put it on it was bigger than she thought. The hood was big and covered her face so the elfin scouts won't tell that she's human. The rest of it was big enough to hide her human forum and it had at least a five-inch train behind her.

Sarah started to walk north (the way she was told to go) into the dense forest. She walked and walked for what seemed like hours. Sarah could tell that she was miles from civilization because all she could see for miles were the silver trees. 'Well' she thought. " They're hiding in a cabin/torture house in the woods. Of course it's going to be deep into the woods.'

It was quiet…too quiet. She noticed there wasn't even a bird or any more crickets chirping. "Weird" Sarah whispered to herself. Then she quickened her walking pace. 'It has to be close by' Sarah thought.

Sarah's afternoon light quickly changed into dusk and it was harder to see. By the time she thought she should stop and set up camp for the night she saw a small, little house that looked abandoned. 'I think that's it' Sarah thought.

She ran to the house and opened the door, and walked in slowly and looked around. She saw that there were only two doors. The one she came in and another one that looked like the back door. Sarah walked over to the door and opened it.

It was a staircase that went deep down into the ground. The stairs looked like they went on forever from Sarah's view.

'_Forever is not long at all'_ rung in her mind.

Slowly she started to descend down the stairs.

It was long and dark and had very little torches on the walls. Sarah went into her bag that she was carrying and pulled out her sai swords, and started to descend down the stairs once again.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes she heard talking from a few creatures and stopped to listen...

"When did Boss say he was coming back again?" creature one asked.

"He will be coming back in two more days stupid" replied creature two. Then two more creatures walked in. "So how is the high and Mighty Goblin King doing?"

The two creatures laughed. "Well I guess you could say that the dark magic is draining his magic better than we have planed," said creature three.

"And he looks terribly uncomfortable in the tight chains we put him in" said creature four.

"Well all is working out very well…no one can stop it now!" creature two cheered.

'Well guess what dumbo's, I'm here to kick all of your sorry asses' Sarah thought with a smirk on her face.

"You three go back to the King and stay there until I say otherwise" ordered creature two. And the three creatures ran into the room where the King was.

'Tine to mobilize' Sarah thought. She took off her elfin cloak. Sarah was dressed in tight but lose black paints, a nice long sleeved top that the cut stopped at her collarbone, and she wore high heal black leather boots (her favorite outfit to fight in). Then she started down the rest of the stairs.

**Sera-m: Thx for the review. Yeah I love the movie too. Here is another update for you!**

**AN: Here is another update! Now updates won't be as close as I'm doing now because right now I have all of this on paper. So I'll try to update at least once a week but I have midterms coming up (. Anyway please leave me a review cauz I love em!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews! And I should mention that her 'high' heal shoes aren't too high. There like maybe 2 inches or so off the ground and there not a thin, pointy heal either. So sorry if there was some confusion there.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Labyrinth

When she was down the stairs Sarah rounded the corner and into a entryway. There was a table with candles on it for a little light and two chairs. Then she saw it. The creature had his back turned. All that she could see of the big creature was that it was wearing a big, black, hooded, cloak.

"So they have finally sent someone after the Goblin King, eh?" He sniffed the air. "And a human no less… it's a pity that humans are so weak and a easy kill. Maybe I'll keep you human and torture you for the fun of it."

"Ha!" Sarah laughed. "I wont be that east of a kill, I promise you that." She caught him by surprise and through one of her sai swords and it stabbed him where his heart should have been.

He turned around. "Too bad that doesn't kill us, creatures of the dark."

Sarah saw his face once he pulled his hood down. His skin was white, not pail, but white. He was smiling, a evil smile, and Sarah could see his pointy, sharp, yellow, teeth. The creature wasn't tall and thin, but midsize and a little bit on the fat side. "Creature of the dark huh?… so your like a vampire?" she asked.

"We are similar in a way but we do not live off of blood. We eat the organs of a living being. For a long, long time now we have suffered; being caged in the dark, eating the organs of animals. So now when you and the Goblin King die of torment, we will have a feast off of your bodies."

As the dark creature was yammering on about how he was different yet similar to vampires, Sarah was working up a big distraction. 'Ways to kill vampires' Sarah was thinking. 'Stake through the heart. No, I tried that already.' She looked up at him and saw that her sai sward was still stuck in his back. Now there was black liquid streaming down. 'Light… that could work.' "I have brought you a gift" Sarah told him.

"What is it?" the dark creature asked.

Sarah pulled out a bomb from her pocket and pulled off the tab as she gave it to him. Then she talked fast. "It's a special gift just for you. Now, stare at it and I'll just be behind that wall over there." She ran and ducked behind the wall.

Then…**BOOOOM!**

The chains around his wrists were tight. He was going in and out of conchionsness. The dark magic that filled the room was draining his magic faster than he had hoped. 'I hate to admit it but if no one comes for me, soon all will be lost for my kingdom' he thought sadly.

The two creatures in the room were making a racket. Still they would do was argue over who would eat his heart. That greatly disturbed the Goblin King.

After what seemed like hours the two creatures were called out of the room by some other creatures of the same species. Jareth didn't recognize what kind of creatures they were, for they were of an old, almost extinct kind. Unfortunately the two creatures came back with an additional onw. Then moments later he heard a large **BOOOM!**

Sarah stuck her head around the corner to see if he was still alive or not. She saw that the whole place was covered in, what seemed, like black blood. "That went well" she muttered. "One down, two to go.'

Sarah walked over to where her now broken sai sword lay. "Damn, he broke my sword." She quickly turned to the door and swung it open.

"What the hell was that!" asked creature one.

"It was an explosion stupid" creature four responded.

"Will everyone stop calling me stupid?" asked creature one.

"It suits you well" Creature three chimed in.

"Well I'm not stupid!"

If you ask me, all of you are insane and stupid" Sarah yelled.

They all looked in her direction. "What is this? A human! Screamed creature four.

Sarah smirked. "Yeah, that's right, a human. Now hand over the Goblin King!" Sarah took out her gun and pointed it at the creatures. Then they started to laugh.

"That…won't…kill…us…mortal" creature three said between laughs.

"Too bad you don't have the right weapons" creature one told her.

"Yeah but this will hurt like hell!" Sarah yelled. **BANG…BANG…BANG! **She shot the rest of then in the chests and they went flying to the wall.

He became conchious right after the first gun shot and saw the creatures flung against the wall. Then he saw someone walking towards him.

Jareth's vision was a bit blurry but once she got near enough he saw her. 'She still looks like a angel, fallen from heaven'; "Sarah?" he questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thx for the reviews for those who reviewed. Here is another chapter for all of you!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Labyrinth.

She smiled sadly. "Looks like I haven't been forgotten. Do you think you'll be able to walk?" She bent down to start untying the rope used to tie his feet together.

"I might be able to" he said still in shock from seeing Sarah after all of these years and that she was there…and helping him. "Sarah, behind you!"

The creatures were coming towards her. She got up quickly and kicked the first one down hard. Then she reached for one of her daggers in her right boot and quickly slit the second ones throat. The third one attacked her. The creature wrapped his long, cold, slimy, hands around her throat. Sarah quickly dug her dagger in the creature's lag. He let out a loud screech. She through the creature off of her and slit his throat as well. Then turned back to help Jareth.

"I don't understand, your weapon should not have paralyzed them" Jareth said puzzled. For he did not know aboveground ways well.

"Well, this dagger was dipped in a paralyzing poison so that should keep then down. And it is made of iron" Sarah told him. She could tell that he tensed up a little after hearing that. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you. I know the whole 'iron is deadly to fae' thing."

"Where on Earth did you learn that?"

"I took a class on 'Legions and Myths' in collage. Ok enough chit chat. She started to fiddle with the chains in hopes that they would come off. Then she got an idea. Sarah pulled out a bobby-pin from her hair and started to pick-lock the locks on the chains.

Minutes later she had she had both chains off of his wrists, "I hope you have enough strength left to walk because we have a lot of stairs to climb."

"I'll be fine, I just need to get out of here and the sooner the better" Jareth said.

"Right." Sarah grabbed her bag and her cloak on the way up the stairs. Then they started to travel the long way up.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they could see that it was really dark outside of the small little hut. So Sarah grabbed one of the torches on one of the near by walls, and they left the hut.

They were walking in silence, for about a half an hour until Sarah finally broke the silence. "So, tell me, how does the great Goblin King get captured?"

Jareth smirked a little. "Oh, you think I'm great?"

"Just answer the question Goblin King" Sarah said getting annoyed.

Jareth sighed. "Lets just say I wasn't having one of my best days. Now what I want to know why you, of all people, would come back to the Underground to help me, your enemy?"

Sarah turned her head to look at him with his blue and brown eyes staring at her. "First, I didn't have much of a choice to come back. It seems that your Labyrinth is picky about who it lets in. And second, I never thought of you as my enemy, Jareth."

"Oh, you didn't? What was I then" Jareth asked.

Sarah sighed. "I don't know. I was 15 years old when it all happened. I thought I was too young to have any enemies at all. Anyway, this was all like what? Eight years ago?"

"It will be nine years in three and a half months" Jareth told her.

Sarah was a little surprised. "Do you keep track or something?" Sarah asked.

"No, I just remember. After all you were the first and only one to ever beat my Labyrinth. So I guess the date just sticks out on its own."

"So…were not enemies any more?" Sarah asked.

"No" Jareth responded. "I guess not"

"Good, I already have enough enemy's, I don't need another one."

"How is it the a girl like you could have a lot of enemies?"

"I guess that's what you get when you work for the CIA."

Jareth looked surprised. "The CIA, Really?"

"Yes, the CIA, you actually know what it is?" She asked

"Sarah, I may not know of your world to the fullest but I know some of the important things like that."

Sarah stopped. "This looks like a good place to rest for the night."

Jareth glared at her. "I do not need to rest, I'm fine."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jareth I know you don't like admitting your weakness, and I don't either. But you need to regain you magic back…and soon. The more you rest, the quicker you'll heal. And the quicker you heal, the sooner you can transport us back to your castle and I can go home. And besides, have you thought that maybe I'm the one who's tired. I mean, hello, I just got done saving your ass back there." Jareth stayed quiet after her blow out. "Jareth, you stay here while I set up camp."

AN: Sorry if it took a while for this to get posted. I had a little bit of writers block but got through it. Anyway plz give me a review. It provides my inspiration!


End file.
